In accordance with a rapid spread of information relevant apparatuses and communication apparatuses such as a personal computer, a video camera and a portable telephone in recent years, the development of a battery excellent as a power source thereof has been emphasized. The development of a lithium ion battery as a battery used for an electric automobile or a hybrid automobile has been advanced, for example, in the automobile industry in the field except information relevant apparatuses and communication relevant apparatuses.
Such a lithium ion battery ordinarily has a cathode active material layer containing a cathode active substance, an anode active material layer containing an anode active substance, and an electrolyte layer formed between the cathode active material layer and the anode active material layer. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a lithium secondary battery, in which a cathode active material layer contains a cathode active substance having on a surface thereof solid powder containing primary particles including a crystalline or amorphous lithium ion conductive solid electrolyte, is described. Also, examples of the crystalline or amorphous lithium ion conductive solid electrolyte include a nasicon-type phosphoric acid compound represented by a general formula Li1+xAlxM2−x(PO4)3 (M is at least one kind selected from the group consisting of Ti, Ge and Ze, and 0≦x≦1). Also, in Patent Literature 2, an electrode, on which a porous active layer formed out of a mixture having many inorganic particles is coated, is disclosed. Examples of these inorganic particles include a general formula LixAlyTiz(PO4)3 (0<x<2, 0<y<1, 0<z<3).